The long range goal is to determine the distinctive patterns of speech motor control disturbances (dysarthrias) associated with neuromotor diseases/disorders resulting from pathology in different regions of the central nervous system. Acoustic measures have been developed which identify the oral structure involved in the speech disturbance and the type of disturbance which have validity for differentiating between normal and pathological speakers of the same age and sex as well as between patients with different types of neuromotor disease/disorder. Studies are ongoing aimed at determining how speech planning is disturbed in various types of neurological disorders for the purpose of gaining insight into the degree of movement integration present at various levels in the speech motor control system. The place of occurrence of involuntary movements in speech syllables, words, phrases and sentences will be determined as well as the degree of disruption in the speech rhythm in segments of various lengths in syndromes such as Huntington's Chorea, Tardive Dyskinesia, Gilles de la Tourette Syndrome and Dystonia.